This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7.119 from an application entitled COLOR SELECTION APPARATUS FOR CATHODE RAY TUBE filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Nov. 17, 2000 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 2000-68595.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color selection apparatus for a color cathode ray tube, and more particularly, to a color selection apparatus that can be effectively associated with a flat screen panel for a cathode ray tube.
2. Related Art
As screens of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have become larger, flat screen panels have been developed to improve the definition of images realized at a peripheral portion of the large screens. Accordingly, color selection apparatuses employed to realize color in cathode ray tubes have also been flattened so that they can be properly associated with the flat screen panels.
A color selection apparatus can include a pair of U-shaped elastic members and a flat mask. The flat mask is provided with a large number of beam-passing apertures. The U-shaped elastic members apply tension to the flat mask. Such a color selection apparatus can be mounted inside a flat screen panel to select a color from electron beams emitted from an electron gun, for a cathode ray tube.
As the cathode ray tubes have become larger, an effort to reduce their weight has been made, but the U-shaped elastic members have a structural disadvantage when their weight is reduced. Specifically, when a U-shaped elastic member receives an outer force, opposite comers (that is, the bent portions) of the U-shaped elastic member receive stress higher than that applied to other portions due to its structural characteristics. Accordingly, the elastic member is apt to be deformed, as stress is not uniformly distributed thereon. This results in the mis-landing of the electron beams, thereby deteriorating the definition of the cathode ray tube.
Efforts have been made to improve flat color selection apparatuses. Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,380 to Horiuchi, entitled COLOR SELECTION MECHANISM FOR CATHODE RAY TUBE AND ARM MEMBER FOR THE SAME, issued on May 16, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,428 to Kume et al., entitled FRAME STRUCTURE OF APERTURE GRILLE WITH HIGHER LONG-SIDE FRAMES, issued on Aug. 27, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,107 to Kume et al., entitled GRID APPARATUS FOR A COLOR CATHODE RAY TUBE WHICH ELIMINATES VIBRATION OF THE GRIDS, issued on May 5, 1992.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately provide an efficient, convenient, improved color selection apparatus for a color cathode ray tube.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above-described problems, and others. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a color selection apparatus that is designed to contribute to the reduction in the weight of a cathode ray tube (CRT) having a flat screen panel.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a color selection apparatus that is designed such that uniform stress is distributed thereon, thereby preventing deformation.
To achieve the above objectives and others, the present invention provides a color selection apparatus for a cathode ray tube, the color selection apparatus comprising a frame having a pair of supporting members disposed in parallel and spaced away from each other, and a pair of elastic members disposed between and coupled to the supporting members; and a mask coupled to the supporting members and provided with a plurality of beam-passing apertures, wherein each of the elastic members is formed in a continuously nonlinear-shape in its longitudinal direction.
Preferably, each of the elastic members is formed in an arc-shape or a semi-elliptical-shape. Preferably, each of the elastic members is formed of a solid rod or a tube. A lateral section of the elastic member is formed in a square-shape, preferably.
Further, each of the supporting members preferably comprises a first plate coupled to an elastic member, and a second plate extending from the first plate at a predetermined angle and being coupled to the mask, wherein the second plate is disposed on an identical curvature line extending from a curvature line of the elastic member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cathode ray tube comprises a panel on which a phosphor screen is formed; a funnel connected to the panel; a neck connected to the funnel; and a color selection apparatus disposed inside the panel to select electron beams emitted from an electron gun, the color selection apparatus comprising a frame having a pair of supporting members disposed in parallel and spaced away from each other and a pair of elastic members disposed between and coupled to the supporting members, and a mask coupled to the supporting members and provided with a plurality of beam-passing apertures. Each of the elastic members is formed in a continuously nonlinear-shape in its longitudinal direction.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a color selection apparatus for a color cathode ray tube comprises a frame having a pair of supporting members disposed in parallel and spaced away from each other and a pair of elastic members disposed between and coupled to the supporting members, each of the elastic members having a central section having a first curvature radius and end sections that are adjacent to the central section having a second curvature radius different from the first curvature radius; and a mask coupled to the supporting members and provided with a plurality of beam-passing apertures.
Preferably, the curvature radius of the central section is about 800 to 10,000 millimeters (mm), and it is further preferably that the first curvature radius is greater than the second curvature radius.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a color selection apparatus for a cathode ray tube, the apparatus comprising: a pair of supporting members; a pair of elastic members, each elastic member being disposed between and connected to said supporting members, said elastic members being formed in a continuously nonlinear shape; and a mask being coupled to said supporting members, said mask forming a plurality of beam-passing apertures.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a cathode ray tube, comprising: a panel having an inner surface with a phosphor screen formed at said inner surface; a funnel being connected to said panel; a neck being connected to said funnel; and a color selection apparatus being disposed adjacent to said inner surface of said panel to select electron beams-emitted from an electron gun, said color selection apparatus comprising: a first supporting member; a second supporting member; a pair of elastic members, each one of said elastic members being disposed between and connected to said first and second supporting members, each one of said elastic members being formed in a continuously nonlinear shape in a direction from said first supporting member to said second supporting member; and a mask being coupled to said first and second supporting members, said mask forming a plurality of beam-passing apertures.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a color selection apparatus for a color cathode ray tube, the apparatus comprising: a frame, comprising: a pair of supporting members being disposed in parallel and spaced away from each other; and a pair of elastic members being disposed between and coupled to said supporting members, each one of said elastic members having a central section and two end sections adjacent to said central section, said central section having a first curvature radius, said two end sections having a second curvature radius different from said first curvature radius; and a mask being coupled to said supporting members and provided with a plurality of beam-passing apertures.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an apparatus, comprising: a plurality of supporting members, said plurality of supporting members including at least a first supporting member and a second supporting member; at least one elastic member, said elastic member being disposed between and connected to said first and second supporting members, said at least one elastic member being formed in a continuously nonlinear shape extending in a direction from said first supporting member to said second supporting member; and a mask being coupled to said first and second supporting members, said mask forming a plurality of beam-passing apertures.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method, comprising: connecting at least one elastic member to a first supporting member and to a second supporting member, said at least one elastic member being formed in a continuously nonlinear shape extending in a direction from said first supporting member to said second supporting member; and coupling a mask to said first and second supporting members, said mask forming a plurality of beam-passing apertures.